Trusted Lotus
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: I always wanted a sister. I just never thought I would end up with her. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

When I imagined a little sister of my own, I never thought of her.

From the time I was old enough to make friends I wanted a little sister. I used to beg my parents for one. When I was very small, my parents would look at each other and blush; when I got older, my mother would look away and my father would quietly tell me that I should run along and play. I didn't know that my mother was unable to give birth to more children. If she had, I would most likely have had too many younger sisters and brothers. And of course, after she died…well, Sokka was enough for me to manage.

Don't get me wrong. I loved my brother, and most of the time I liked him too. It's difficult to not love him. But Sokka was more interested in fishing and fighting and food. Sometimes when I begged hard enough he would let me play with his hair, but that never lasted more than a few minutes.

I just knew I needed a little sister. She would be just like me- tanned skin, bright blue-gray eyes, long dark hair. She would be sweet and cuddly, like a living baby doll. We would play pranks on Sokka and beg Daddy for a pet baby penguin seal and play dress-up with Mommy. We would brush each other's hair and play with our dolls and make snow cream together.

When I got older, I wanted a sister for a different reason. I was lonely. I wanted someone to talk to. A little sister would listen and offer advice. She would understand exactly what it was like to miss Mom. She would help make dinner and wash clothes and keep Sokka out of trouble.

But I was alone.

Things improved a little bit when Aang joined us. The adventure of traveling and the excitement of avoiding the Fire Nation was a definite change of pace from life in the South Pole. But even though Aang is sweet and fun and I like being around him, there's something he can never be to me- a girl friend.

So when Tophjoined us…I was excited. Finally, another girl. I thought she would make the perfect little sister. Small and pretty and delicate…I could just imagine all the fun we would have together.

Only she was nothing like I imagined.

She was rough and loud and always getting in trouble. Forget any idea of helping- she was a whole new chore for me. Wearing pretty clothes meant nothing to her; she had long beautiful hair but she preferred to keep it up and out of the way. Her manners were horrendous. It was more like a little brother than a little sister.

But sometimes…sometimes she was vulnerable. She worried about her looks. She worried about boys. She worried about her family. Naturally, she never told me any of this outright. She insinuated and pretended and hinted instead. But whenever I could, I tried to help her the way a big sister should.

I never knew if I was getting through to her. My words never seemed to make any kind of difference. She argued with me at every available opportunity. We picked on each other with the zealous indifference that only girls could manage. I couldn't stand her at times.

But at times like this I wonder…have I made a difference with this girl? Have I had an effect on her? Does she know that I don't care how much we pick on each other?

The door banged open, shaking all dreamy ponderings from my head. "Katara!" she cried, waving a gold sash. "I can't get this tied."

I smiled in spite of myself. "Hold still, hold still," I chided. I turned her around and wrapped the wide satin band around her tiny waist. "You've wrinkled this like crazy."

"Well, if the stupid thing would tie like I wanted it to, we wouldn't have this problem," she said.

"It was perfect during the ceremony," I shrugged, tightening the knot and fluffing the corners of the bow.

She tossed her long hair over her narrow shoulders. "And then it came untied," she said. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this silly dress."

I smiled, smoothing her bangs out of her eyes. "You look beautiful," I said.

"Everyone says that," she said. "You don't mean it."

I studied her closely- her dark satiny hair, her rosy cheeks, her lips flushed from kisses. "No," I said softly. "You're beautiful."

She tangled her small fingers together. "Thank you," she said. "I…I know you mean it."

The door banged open again. "Where's my wife?" my brother bellowed.

I gave her a push; she tripped over the hem of her long dress and tumbled into Sokka's arms. "I found her," I said cheerfully.

"I can't believe you kidnapped my wife," he said in mock horror.

"You're just trying to say 'your wife' as many times as possible," I said, crossing my arms.

Sokka's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around his small bride. "Yeah, it's true," he said. He kissed her lightly on the forehead; she leaned against his shoulder with a surprisingly angelic smile.

"Stop being all mushy for me and show off in front of your guests," I said.

"I suppose," Sokka sighed. He took her hand and started to lead her out, but she broke away and ran to me.

"What are you-" I stammered.

She threw her arms around my neck. My initial surprise melted away. "Thank you, Katara," she whispered in my ear. "Thank you for everything."

I hugged her tightly, pressing her head against my shoulder. "I love you, Toph," I whispered back.

We always knew we were sisters.

-

-

-

Author's Notes:

Katara can be kind of annoying, but this story is only effective in first person.

I'm so glad they added a girl character. Seriously. Originally Toph was going to be yet another guy, and even though Bryke and their team is fantastic and it would have worked out, it provides such a great dynamic to have a second girl.

And it makes for fun oneshots like this.

Also, the title comes from the meaning of Toph's name. It can mean "entrusted man" or "supported lotus." When I write her, I like keeping both of those meanings in mind. Ergo, "trusted lotus."


End file.
